Surprise Surprise!
by HollywoodHeightsFan12
Summary: Britt/Cody Story! Read It On Your Own...I Wrote This Because Its Different... So I Know I Will Have Some Haters? But Guess What! Haters Are My Motivators!... Anyways, I Hope You Love It.. #Love
1. Prologue

**[Just To Let You All Know, This Will Not Involve Other Relationships Like Ashley`s Or Any Others... I'm Might Add Some People In Though In Conversations But They Will Most Likely Always Be With Britt Or Cody Or Talking About Them... Uhm, I Write Drama Mostly && Romance Too So Don't Get Mad If There Is More Drama...Ok? ] **

** Half of Season 2 Has Already Started... **

**WHAT HAPPENED IN HALF OF SEASON 2:::** Loren && Eddie Have Not Made Love to Each Other Yet... There Has Been No Drama Between Both Of Them... Eddie Kept His Promise, Chloe && Tyler Never Went To Jail... Chloe Stopped Trying To Win Eddie Back But We All Know Chloe Which Means She Won't Stop... Tyler Is Now An Upcoming Actor Leaving All His Past Behind Him && Now Changing Into Better... Eddie Has Not Yet Told Loren about the Kiss between Him && Lea...Lea && Jeremy Will Now Be Opening Acts for Their Next Concert at MK... Lea Has Forgotten About Eddie && The Kiss...She Knew If She Caused Trouble She Would Be Sent Packing With Jeremy... Eddie Was Going To Tell Loren Everything When He Felt Like He Needed It...

**PROLOGUE:::-_** Cody && Cherie Broke Up Because Of Distance... Cherie Was Always In New York When Cody Was In L.A Working On His Music... Cherie Was The One Who Called It Off Leaving Cody Heartbroken To Where He Could Barely Concentrate On Music... Brittany && Cody Are Now Dating && Have Been For About 11 Months... But They Never Started Because Of Hollywood Heights, They Barely Got To Spend Time With Each other In Season 1 Because The First Half Was They Were Separated Until The Contest... The Second Half They Were Together But That Was Only 20 Episodes && They Were Quick Scenes... Then The Third Half Eddie Went Missing So Cody && Britt Had No Time for That except When Loren && Eddie Both Dreamt About Each Other... So Season 1, They Know Each Other Obviously But Not Enough To Become Best Friends... Cody && Cherie Were Dating At The Time Of Season 1 But Shortly After They Ended The Season, They Were Done... Cody && Britt Reunited With Each Other`s Music.. They Had A Duet Album Coming Out After Their Own Albums Released... They Were Practically With Each Other Every Day For About 3 Months... During Those Three Months... Cody Had Gotten Over Cherie... He Was Always Flirting With Brittany, && Britt Returned It Back To Him... When Cody Would Be Playing The Piano, Brittany Would Be Singing... They Made The Perfect Duet... Brittany && Cody both Secretly Liked Each Other But Never Said Anything...They Soon Became Best Friends (&& Yes, Brittany Is Still Best Friends with Kristen && Ashley)...They Would Always Play Pranks on Each Other && Have the Most Fun Together... There Was Never A Dull Moment...Finally, When They Were At The Beach Together They Both Kissed... Full Of Passion with No Regret or Hesitation... They Were Dating From Then On...About 3 Months Later, They Moved In Together (&& Yes, They Have Made Love Together So You Aren't Wondering...Ok?) There Has Been Not Really Any Drama Either... They Both Have Already Met Each Other`s Families...They Both Have Met Each Other`s Friends... They were both in love With Each Other...

**P.O.V`s Of People:::-_ **

**CHERIE`S P.O.V. **

Right Now I'm In New York Living Life as A Model...It's Been close To a Year since Cody && I Broke Up... I Made The Biggest Mistake Of My Life... I Know He's Dating Brittany...I Knew I Shouldn't Have Thought Cody Was Not Going to Have an Attraction to Her... I Didn't Want Anything To Do With Brittany Either... But It Doesn't Matter Anyways...I Just Miss Him So Much... I Need To Win Him Back... We were in love Once, It Can Happen Again...Maybe I Should Call Him? Yeah? Hopefully He Won't Think I'm Crazy Like That What's Her Name? Chloe in Hollywood Heights... ** Cherie Picks Up Her Phone to Call Cody **

**BRITTANY`S P.O.V. **

Right Now I'm downstairs in Our Home Cooking Some Dinner... Cody Is Upstairs Taking A Shower... I Was Lost In A Trance Thinking About Us. Only Us... How We Met...How We Both Have A Connection With Music && Film... How We Both Share EVERYTHING With Each Other Because We Want That Trust Factor As Powerful As It Can Be Which It Is... How Our Love For Each Other Is Infinite...Unexplainable...I Know It Sounds Corny But It Explains Us. It Explains How We Do Crazy Things With Each Other && Don't Care Who Sees Because Were Always Together... Even When I'm Feeling Down For Some Apparent Reason He's Always there...He's Always There When I Need Him... He Doesn't Give That Bull Crap about It Will Be Ok...He Doesn't Need to Ask What's Wrong. He Already Knows... That's why I'm in love With Him...I Do Admit We Have Had Some Fights over Things Like Jealousy...He Always Has Been Jealous of Nic...I Reassure Him He Has Nothing To Worry About Because Of The Key Fact Is I Do Love Nic But As A Friend...&& I Don't Just Love Cody...I'm In love...It Doesn't Really Matter Because Those Few Arguments Always Lead To Us Apologizing About 2 Minutes Later...Honestly, We've Never Fought Past At least 5 Minutes... We Always Some How Forget Everything && Go Back To Loving Each Other. It Brought Us Closer... He Has Met My Family && They Already Love Him Which Is Kind Of Hard To Do Because My Pa Is So Strict. But They See How We Were With Each Other...Yes, We Have Spent Christmas Together && Thanksgiving... Even Though Sometimes I Have To Fly Out Of L.A Or He Has To We Still Keep Contact With Each Other... I Know I Might Be Falling to Fast but I Know He's The One... Then Were Even Closer With Hollywood Heights... We Have Already Started Filming Season 2, Half Of The Season Has Been Filmed...Now We Need To Film The Other Half...It Starts The Day After Tomorrow... Both Cody && I Have Planned A Would You Rather/ Truth Or Dare Game At Our Home...We Have Invited Everyone Who Has Been A part Of The Show && A Few Of Our Friends On The Side...Out Of All These People Only A Few Are Not Busy...The People Who Are Coming Are Nic, Kristen, Ashley && Her Beau, Justin, Melissa && Her Husband, Carlos, Brandon, && Shannon... It's going to be so Fun... I Disappear From My Trance When I Feel Strong Arms Wrap Around My Torso && Kisses Placed On My Neck...

**EDDIE`S P.O.V.**

I'm In the Shower Currently Thinking about The Most Beautiful Woman I Have Downstairs Cooking Dinner... I'm So Lucky to Have Britt... She's Not Only My Love but My Best Friend... She Helped Me through My Break Up With Cherie in A Way...We Connected Through Music...Were Coming Up To Our 1Year Anniversary. I Have Something Planned For Her That Will Amaze Her... She Has Always Been There For Me When I Was Dealing With Some Problems. She Never Judged... We Have Had Our Fight, I Means What Couple Doesn't Have Fights...But They Only Last About 5 Minutes No More... When I Was With Cherie, She Was There But That Trust Factor Was Not There So Much... I Know I Can Trust Brittany Because I Love Her... The Way Her Big Brown Eyes Sparkle... The Way She Cares For People in Every Way... Even When She Gets Annoyed Or Angry At Something, She Stands There && Says It In A Nice Way... That's why I Love her...She Can Take It One Day at a Time... Britt Can Get Hurt But Still Forgives...She Still Stands Back Up...I Remember This One Time; We Were At This Basket Ball Game... Another Thing Why I Love Her, She Doesn't Care About The Superficial Stuff... She Doesn't Care About Going To Salons Or Shopping 24/7...She Doesn't Care About What Other Girls Think Of Her Because She`s Herself. Her Beautiful Self Who Everyone Falls In Love With, Even My Family!

Anyways, Back To The Story Of The Game...Well The Game Was Over... We Were Heading Out To Our Car When We Realized Someone Slashed Our Tires... I Was So Angry But Britt Had Somehow Found A Way To Calm Me Down... Then She Asked Me If I Had An Extra Tire... I Nodded Then Went To The Back To Get It... Before I Realize It, I See Brittany Heading Over To A Couple Of Pretty Boys Next To Our Car Laughing Staring At Us... I'm Guessing They Are the Guys Who Slashed Our Tire... Before I Knew It, Britt Poured Our Large Sodas On Top Of Their Heads...They Were Drunk... One Of The Guy`s Pushed Britt Down... That Is When I Sprinted Straight There && Punched The Guy Straight In The Face... They Ran Off Like Pathetic Little Boys... I Turn Around To Find Brittany Placing A Huge Kiss On My Lips... We Were Like That For About 10 Minutes Until Britt Pulled Away To Go Straight To The Car...I Followed Expecting Her To Get In The Car && Wait For Me To Fix The Tire But Instead She Grabbed The Tire && Started Fixing It...

**CODY:** You're Not Afraid to Break a Nail?!

**BRITT:** Do You Really Think I Would Just Sit Back && Watch...I'm Not That Kind Of Girl... I Don't Care About Getting Dirty...

**CODY:** In More Ways Than One?...

**** Britt Started Blushing ** **

**BRITT:** I Would Be Quite or I Guess You'll Be Sleeping on the Couch Today...

**** Cody Started To Seem Sad On Purpose (Fake) ** **

**BRITTANY:** I Was Just Kidding... I Didn't Mean To... I'm Sor-

**** Before Britt Could Continue Cody Crashed His Lips Onto Britt`s.. Both Pulling Away With Smiles ****

**CODY:** You're perfect... You Can Stand Up For Yourself While Still Being Nice... Then You Don't Care About Breaking A Nail...When That Ass Pushed You, You Still Stood Back Up... && Most Importantly You Care... I Love You...

**BRITT:** I Love You Too...

**** They Kiss For A Few Minutes Then Both of Them Fix the Tire && Go Home ** **

**(End of Memory) **

That's when I Knew I loved her... On One of Our Worst Days... She Still Stayed Positive About The Situation... Tonight We Are Staying Inside...&& I Have Many Things Planned For Her… Tomorrow We Have Our Get Together With The Cast...Then The Next Day We Are Back To Music && Season 2 Last Half… I Get Out Of the Shower && Dress in Only Some Sweats... Then Grab Bags Of Rose Petals && Candles I Bought... I Spread Them All Around… Then Place A Jewelry Box On Our Bed Waiting To Be Opened...I Start To Head Downstairs To Join Britt...But My Phone Rings...

** Flow by Brittany Underwood **

I See That I Have About 10 Missed Calls From Someone I Thought I Never Would See In My Life Again...


	2. Chapter 1

**CODY'S P.O.V.**

_**The Calls Are From Cherie..I Never Deleted Her Number From My Phone..I Have No Reason Why But I Just Never Did? I Am Pacing Around The Room Wondering If I Should Call Her Back.. Finally After Atleast A Minute Of Thinking I Press Call Back...After 3 Rings I Hear Her Voice..Then All The Great Memories We Had Together Flowed Back...I Know I Shouldnt Be Thinking This...I Dont Want To Either But I Cant Control It... **_

**CHERIE:** Cody?

**** After A Few Seconds Of Silence I Finally Speak ** **

**CODY:** Why`d You Call Me?

**CHERIE:** Cody, Im In L.A. Right Now...Do You Think We Could Meet?

**CODY:** Why Dont You Just Tell Me Over The Phone Why I Have Like 5 Missed Calls From You?

**CHERIE:** I`d Rather Talk About It In Person... I- I- Need...Closure?

**CODY:** What Do You Mean Closure?! Weve Been Done For Atleast A Year Now?!

**CHERIE:** I Know...I Just Have Something Important To Tell You?

**CODY:** Not Important Enough To Wear You Have To See Me In Person? Just Tell Me...

**CHERIE:** I Miss You Though... I Made A Huge Mistake... I Still Lov—

**CODY:** No, You Dont Get To Say That?...You Broke Up With Me... Ok?

**CHERIE:** We Still Have That Spark...Admit It? You Wouldnt Be Still Talking To Me If You Didnt..

**CODY:** I May Still Love You But—

_**I Cant Believe I Just Said That...I Dont Love Cherie Anymore...Atleast I Dont Think I Do? **_

**CHERIE:** You Still Love Me...

**CODY:** No...

_**Im So Confused...Speechless...? **_

**CHERIE:** Cody?

**** Cody Just Hangs Up... Cherie Recorded Cody Saying He Still Loved Her...But She Doesnt Know If She Should Show Brittany ****

_**What Just Happened? Why Would I Say That? I Dont Mean It...I Love Britt! She Is The Love Of My Life...Brittany Underwood Is My Love Not Cherie Daly... But Should I Talk To Britt About This? We Always Tell Each Other Everything...Thats What Makes Us A Stronger Couple...But We Might Be No Couple If I Tell Her About This... After A Few Seconds Of Thinking I Finally Decide To Just Keep It Hidden...I Know Cherie Wont Try To Hurt Me.. Right? I Head Downstairs && Forget About It...I Find Brittany In Our Kitchen Just Staring Down At Our Food... She Must Be Day Dreaming So I Decide To Just Wake Her Up From It By Wrapping My Arms Around Her && Giving Her Little Kisses On Her Neck... She Turns Around To Crashing Her Lips Onto Mine... **_

**CODY:** What Were You Thinking About?

**BRITT:** Well, I Was Thinking About You...Then I Seen You In Just These Sweats So Now Im Thinking Just About Th—

**** Cody Crashes His Lips Onto Brittany`s... They Eat && Talk About Their Show && Music... Brittany Notices A Difference In Cody ** **

**BRITTANY`S P.O.V. **

_**Cody Is Stiff As A Board Right Now.. I Wonder Whats Wrong... He Is Avoiding Eye Contact With Me But I Dont Know Why? **_

**BRITT:** Babe Whats Wrong?

**** Cody Jumped A Little From Britt`s Voice ** **

**CODY:** Nothing..

**BRITT:** I Know Its Not Nothing I Could See It In Your Eyes?

**CODY:** Its Nothing...

_**I Will Get It Out Of Him... I Know Its Not Nothing... **_

**** Cody Avoided The Conversation && Went Straight To Brittany...He Picked Her Up...Both Laughing...Then Went Upstairs... ****

**BRITT:** You Didnt Have To Do This Cody? Its Beautiful...

**CODY:** I Wanted To Do This Because I Love You...

**BRITT:** I Love You Too!

**** They Both Kiss Very Passionately...Which Leads To You- Know- What ** **

**** An Hour Later Brittany Has The Necklace Cody Bought Her Which Was A Musical Note Engraved `Hey Beautiful` ...They Are Laying Together... Britt Still Notices As If Something Is Wrong.. ** **

**CODY`S P.O.V.**

_**I Love Britt So Much... She Means The World To Me... I Just Cant Stop Thinking About What Happened With Cherie Today...Maybe I Need To Just Get Some Air Or Something? But I Dont Want To Leave Her Side? Finally Britt Broke The Silence But I Kind Of Wished She Didnt...**_

**BRITT:** Ok Whats Wrong?

**CODY:** Its Nothing...Why Do You Want To Know?

_**I Didnt Mean It To Come Out That Way...I Was Not Angry At Her...I Knew She Noticed It... **_

**BRITT:** Why Are You Being So Hostile? I Thought We Told Each Other Everything?!

**CODY:** Why Are You Being So Clingy?! You Expect To Know My Every Move...

**** Britt Pulled Apart From Me...Her Eyes Starting To Water ****

_**I Immediately Took Regret In What I Just Said... I Focused On Her Eyes Which Were About Ready To Pour...I Feel Like Such An Ass Though...Im Trying To Stop But I Just Keep Going Like A Rollercoaster... Before I Knew It She Ran To Our Bathroom Locking The Door... All I Could Hear Were Sobs...Then I Heard The Water Running... I Got Dressed && Left Slamming The Door Behind Me... I Got Into The Car...Then Dialed A Number...**_

**PERSON:** Cody?

**CODY:** Meet Me At Starbucks?.. I Want The Closure...

**CHERIE:** Cody Please?

**** Cody Hangs Up Heading To Starbucks ****

**BRITT`S P.O.V. **

_**How Could He Say That? How Could He Call Me Clingy...I See Him Looking The Other Way Silent So I Sprint To Our Bathroom Crying... I Turn On The Shower...Then Look At My Reflection In The Mirror... I Dont Know What To Think? I Look At The Time...It Passed 5 Minutes...I Whisper To Myself..."A New Record"...All I Hear Is The Door Slam.. I Knew It Was Eddie...How Could Such A Beautiful Night Go So Wrong In Seconds... I Get In The Shower Only To Sit Down With My Legs Crossed..Head Down.. Is This It For Us?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**EDDIE`S P.O.V. **

_**Im In The Parking Lot Of Starbucks...Wondering If I Should Go Inside.. Wondering Why I Did What I Just Did...Wondering How I **__**Left**__** A Hearbroken Beautiful Woman There Just To Get Some Closure With Another Woman After A Year...Then I Realize...I Realize How Paranoid Im Being.. I Dont Need Closure..All I Need Is My Girl Who Is Probably Still Crying Her Eyes Out Because Of Some Idiotic Mistake I Made... I Turn On My Engine && Drive Off... I Park The Car Infront Of Our Home..I Go In Quietly..Up The Stairs.. I See A Puffy Eyed Still Beautiful Woman Laying In Our Bed Curled Into A Ball With Dryed Tears...I Take Off My Shoes && Lay In Bed With Britt With My Arm Around Her...I Kiss Her To Wake Her Up...I Know She Is Awake Now.. But She Doesnt Take A Glance At Me... She Just Lays There Silently Crying... I Finally Speak Gently Enough To Not Startle Her.. **_

**CODY:** Baby, Im Sorry... Im Sorry I Snapped At You...Your The One Person Who Means The Most To Me... The One Person Who Truly Gets Me... The One Person Im No Doubt Inlove With...

_**I Move My Hand From Her Arm Down To Her Torso In A Motion Then Back Up... She Finally Speaks... **_

**BRITT:** You Called Me Clingy?..

**CODY:** I NEVER Meant It... Your The Total Opposite Of Clingy... You Care...

**** Its Silent For A Few Seconds ****

**CODY:** Do You Remember When I Told You I Loved You...

_**That Finally Got Her Attention Because She Slightly Turned Around To Face Me..Then Smiled...Which Made Me Smile.. **_

**BRITT:** Like It Was Yesterday...

**CODY:** Well Remember When You Told Me How You Didnt Care About Superficial Things...You Stuck Up For Yourself...Do You Remember What I Said?..

**** Brittany Giggles.. ** **

**BRITT:** " Youre Not Afraid To Break A Nail?!"

**** Cody && Britt Both Laugh ** **

**CODY:** Try Again?

**** Britt Just Blushes...&& Smiles..Then Bites Her Lip ** **

**BRITT:** You Said " Your Perfect... You Can Stand Up For Yourself While Still Being Nice... Then You Dont Care About Breaking A Nail...When That Ass Pushed You, You Still Stood Back Up... && Most Importantly You Care... I Love You..."

**** They Both Laugh Once Again... ****

**CODY:** Yep... && Do You Know What You Told Me Back?

**BRITT:** I Love You Too...

**** Cody Pulls Britt Into A Full On Passionate Kiss That Lasts A Very Long Time...They Fall Asleep In Each Other`s Arms... ** **

**** The Next Morning They Both Wak Up Around The Same Time ****

**CODY:** Morning Beautiful..

**** Britt Smiles ** **

**BRITT: **Good Morning...

**CODY:** Im So Glad I Have You Right Here In My Arms...So What Are You Doing Today?

**BRITT:** Im Going To Lunch With Kristen &&...

**CODY:** && Nic?

**BRITT:** I Told You Have Nothing To Worry About... Remember, You Have Me...Not Him..Hes One Of My Closest Friends From OLTL... Plus, He Doesnt Even Catch Up To You Because Your Way Sexier...

**** Cody Pulls Britt Closer ****

**CODY:** && You Have Me...

**BRITT:** I Love You..

**CODY:** I Love You More..

**BRITT:** Oh I Love You Way More Than Your More...

**CODY:** I Love You Way More Then Your More && The More After That More...

**** They Both Giggle..Then Kiss For A Few Minutes...They Both Take A Shower.. Which Lasts About 30 Minutes..Then Get Dressed && Head Downstairs Where They Decide Something... ****

**BRITT:** How About We Do Surprise Breakfeasts?

**CODY:** Ok..&& The Winner?

**BRITT: **Decide The Rules Of The Games Today...

**CODY:** Deal...We Get 5 Minutes To Make It Then && It Cant Just Be Plain Toast Or Anything Like That? **** They Both Run To The Kitchen Laughing Making The Best Breakfeast They Could Make In 5 Minutes... ** **

**** All There Is Are Spices, Butter, Eggs, Orange Juice, Crackers, Sugar, && Bread.. ****

**EDDIE`S P.O.V. **

_**Brittany Looks So Sexy In The Kitchen I Cant Concentrate..All I Do Is Get Out Everything && Start Mixing... 5 Minutes Are Up && I Look At Both Of Our Creations...I Have Failed...Britt Looks At It && Falls To The Floor Laughing... **_

**CODY:** What? It Could Taste Good?

**** Britt Gets Off The Floor.. ****

**BRITT:** What Is That?!

**CODY:** Well It`s... Eggs Mixed With Some Pepper && Butter Soaked Onto Bread On Crackers...

**** Britt Gags At The Thought Of Eating It ****

**BRITT:** Ill Try It If You Try It?

**** Cody && Britt Both Take A Bite Of It... ****

**CODY:** Its Pretty Good...

**BRITT:** **** Looks At Cody With A Shocked Face ****

**CODY:** **** Spits Out The Creation **** Ok? Your Right? Its Terrible! I May Be The Worst Cook On Earth..

**BRITT:** You Just Realized That? **** Sarcastic ****

**CODY:** Im Sure Your Food Isnt Good Either...It Cant Be Done With These Few Ingredients...

**** Britt Just Smiles ** **

BRITT: Looks Like I Already Won...This Is Cinnamon Toast..

**** She Plops It Into Cody`s Mouth..After A Few Seconds Eddie Grabs For More ** **

**BRITT:** I Thought It Cant Be Done? **** Sarcasm ****

**CODY:** I Was Wrong..I Was Just Distracted By My Sexy Girlfriend Who I Love Very Much...But Let Me Get The Hang Of How To Make Cinnamon Toast? Lets Say Youre The Bread? So First You Put Smear Butter All Over?

**** Cody Grabbed Some Butter && Smeared Butter All Over Britt`s Face... ****

**BRITT: Cody?! **

**** Both Of Them Are Laughing So Hard ** **

**CODY:** Wait?..Then We Have The Sugar...I Know We Are Supposed To Put A Spoonful On...But I Like Things Extra Sweet So I Guess I Will Just Pour The Whole Bag?

**BRITT:** Dont You Dar-

**** Cody Poured The Whole Bag Of Sugar On Britt ****

**BRITT:** ** Shocked **

**CODY: **Lastly, A Dash Of Cinnamon?

**** Cody Sprinkled The Cinnamon On Britt ** **

**CODY:** && Wala! A Delicious Cinnamon Toast...

**** He Pulled Britt In For A Kiss...While That Was Happening Britt Grabbed His Creation... ** **

**BRITT:** Now Let Me See If I Have The Hang Of Your Newly Invented Meal...Youll Be The Mixing Bowl...I Guess I Will Just Make This All At Once...

**** The Next Thing You Know, Britt Poured All Of Cody`s Creation On His Body.. Then Wiped Of Some Of His Meal On His Tip Of Nose...She Put In Her Mouth.. ** **

**BRITT:** Mmm, So Good!

**CODY:** Oh Yeah?!...You Want Some More?!

**** Britt && Cody Both Kept Laughing..** **

**BRITT:** No? Cody!

**** Before Brittany Could Run Away.. She Slipped On Some Of The Mix && Fell Back On Cody...Cody Caught Her Then Placed A Kiss On Her Which Lead To A Full Blown Food Fight Between Both Of Them.. ** **

**** After 10 Minutes Of It, They Cleaned It Up && Took A Shower Again...45 Minutes Later... Britt Is Finishing Getting Dressed While Cody Is DownStairs On Twitter Talking To His Fans... Britt Walks Down && Sits On Cody`s Lap.. ****

**BRITT:** I Love You..

**CODY:** I Love You More..

**BRITT:** Not Possible..

**CODY:** Just Wait..You Know Its Close To Our 1 Year Anniversary?

** Britt Bites Her Lip..Then Smiles **

**BRITT:** Yes.. 1 Year Of Loving You..

**CODY:** 1 Year Of Caring For You...

**BRITT:** 1 Year Of Just You && I...

**** Britt && Cody Both Gently Kiss For 5 Minutes.. ****

**BRITT:** Im Late For Kristen && Nic.. You Sure You Dont Wanna Go?

**CODY:** I Need To Work On Some New Music?.. Speaking Of Music.. Remember We Have That Show At The Roxy In A Few Days...Instead Of A Set List...I Think We Both Just Sing Two Songs Seperate.. Then One Song Together?

**BRITT:** Sounds Perfect... Ill Be Back Later..Love You!

**CODY:** Love You More..

**BRITT:** Not Possible..

**** Britt Gave Cody A Peck Then Left ****

**** 10 Minutes Later, Theres A Knock At The Door.. Cody Opens It To Find A Huge Surprise.. ****

**CODY:** What The Hell Are You Doing Here?


	4. Chapter 3

**CODY`S P.O.V **

_**I Cant Believe She Is Here... I Just Had The Most Fun Of A Morning With The Love Of My Life...&& Now Its Ruined...This Time I Wont Let It Happen.. I Go To Shut The Door But.. **_

**CODY:** What Do You Want Cherie?

**CHERIE:** An Explanation Of What Happened Earlier...You Tell Me You Still Love Me But You Bail On Me At Starbucks?

**CODY:** I Love Brittany..Ive Moved On.I Used To Love You But Now I Just Dont..Im Sorry..

**CHERIE:** So Its Really Over?

**CODY:** Its Been Over For Over A Year...

**CHERIE:** Ok... Can I Just Get A Final Good Bye Kiss?

_**A GoodBye Kiss?.. I Gently Press My Lips Onto Cherie`s...What I Didnt Know Was There Were Pap. Around The Corner && Took Pictures Of Everything...I Pull Apart Shortly After 3 Seconds..**_

**CODY:** Good Bye..

_**I Shut The Door... I Have No Idea Why I Just Did That? I Guess It Was The Closure I Needed...But What I Needed Was To Tell Brittany Now.. Our Whole Relationship Was Based Off Trust.. But I Broke It.. I Will Tell Her As Soon As I Can..Im Hoping I Dont Lose Her... I Love Her.. **_

**CHERIE`S P.O.V.**

_**I Have Everything I Need To Break Them Up...But Do I Want To? All I Want Is To Make Cody Happy But He Is Inlove With Brittany... The Recording I Had Was Grasped In My Hands... I Threw It In The Bushes.. Its Time To Start A New Beginning..Little Did I Know, After I Left.. A Pap. Came && Picked It Up...Now They Had The Pictures && Recording Of Cody && Cherie...But What Will They Do With It?.**_

**BRITT`S P.O.V.**

_**Im At Lunch With Kristen && Nic && Were Having An Amazing Time.. **_

**KRISTEN:** So How Is Your Boy Toy Treating You?

**** Britt Playfully Hits Kris For Calling Him Her Boy Toy ** **

**BRITT:** Well We Got Into A Small Fight...

**NIC:** What Did He Do?!

**BRITT:** Whoa Nic...Don't Jump To Conclusions…It Was Nothing...I Don't Know What Was Up.. But We Made Up...

**KRISTEN:** Three Strike Rule?

**BRITT:** Second Strike..

**NIC:** Wait What 3 Strike Rule?..&& What Do You Mean By His 2nd Strike?

**BRITT:** 3 Strike Rule As In...Mess Up 3 Times Your Out... The 1st Time Was When We Got Into Those Super Small Fights About You && I...2nd Was Last Night..But He Always Makes It Up To Me By Something.. Not Buying My Love But Like The Little Things That Count..

**KRISTEN:** What's That around Your Neck?

**** Britt Blushes ****

**BRITT:** A Musical Note Engraved `Hey Beautiful`...He Gave It To Me... I Love It Because It Came From Him!

**NIC:** So If I Had Gotten You That Necklace Instead, You Would Say I Hate It?

**** They All Laugh ****

**KRISTEN:** Well I Have To Get Home?. Oh, && I Cant Make It To The Game Tonight..GH Is Calling For Me!

**BRITT:** Its Ok...Maybe Another Time..Bye, Love You!

**** Kristen Says Her Good Byes Then Leaves.. ****

**BRITT:** So Can You Still Make It Tonight?

**NIC:** Of Course I Can..Why Wouldnt I Miss A Game Of Never Have I Ever && Truth Or Dare? So What Are The Rules?!

**BRITT:** I Have To Go...But Ill Tweet You On The Way?..Ashley Just Texted Me S.O.S?!

**NIC:** Bye!

**** They Both Hug Then Part...Brittany Heading To Ashley`s ****

**BRITTANY Tweets NIC::: ** nicrobuck …You'll Find The Rules Of The Game Out When You Come Over...Heading To AshleyRHolliday Because Of Some "Emergency"... Love You Nicccy!

**NIC Tweets BRITTANY:::** Britt_Underwood...Lol! Ill Get It Out Of You With That #1HotAss...Love You Too...Shhhhh Dont Tell CodyLongo?!

**BRITT`S P.O.V.**

_**I Call Nic Immediately... **_

**NIC:** Hey Britt?

**BRITT:** Nic?! Delete The Tweet...Cody Is Going To See It!

**NIC:** What Do You Mean?...Doesnt He Know Its Not Like That?! I Flirt With Everyone...

**BRITT:** I Dont Know How To Explain It...Hes Cool With You && Everything... But We Are Just Recovering From A Fight So-

**NIC:** No Need..Im Going On To Delete It Now..

**BRITT:** Thanks Nicky! && - Wait, Im At Ashley`s House Right Now..

**BRITT:** Hey Ashley!

**ASHLEY:** Britt!

**BRITT:** Did You Delete It Yet Nic?

**NIC:** Yea...Only A Few People Have Seen It...

**** Britt Hears A Beep In Her Phone.. She Looks Down To Find A New Message From Cody ** **

**BRITT:** I Have To Go..Cody Just Texted Me..

**NIC:** Later!

_**I Hang Up With Nic…Then Ignore Cody`s Text... I Dont Want To Deal With Another Fight With Cody.. **_

**ASHLEY:** Britt What Happened?

**BRITT:** **** Explains Everything ** **

**ASHLEY:** You Better Go Then?...&& I Cant Come To The Game Later Because My Boyfriend Is Taking Me Out To Dinner..

**BRITT: **Hopefully The Rest Can Come.. But Before I Go? Stay Right Here So I Can Read My Message From Cody Please?

_**I Click On My Messages...Scared Of What The Text Was.. .I Open It && Read It In My Mind Then Drop My Phone Suddenly… I Feel Like I Am Going To Die…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**BRITT'S P.O.V.**

**CODY'S Text To BRITT**::: Forgot To Tell You I Love You A Million Times More... Hurry Back?

_**I Am Going To Die Of Laughter... Cody Never Received The Tweet... I Have To Hurry Home For Him! i Love Him So Much...I Hug Ash Good Bye Then Head Out For Cody && I`s Home.. 15 Minutes Later I Arrive… I Look In My Purse For My Keys…But Instead The Door Opens && I Get Pulled Into A Long Passionate Kiss…After 5 Minutes All Im Thinking About Is Nic's Tweet… I Know That Is How Nic Acts But...I Know Cody.. He Gets A Little Jealous… I Know If This Cody Was In This Situation With Somebody Else, He Would Tell Me…We Trust Each Other… That's Why Im So Inlove With Him!... I Pull Apart… Cody Notices A Difference…**_

**CODY:** Whats Wrong Beautiful?

**BRITT:** Please Don't Get Ma—

_**Im Interrupted By Cody's Phone Ringing… He Looks At His Phone.. After A Few Seconds… He Looks Back Up At Me… I Suddenly Know..**_

**CODY'S P.O.V.**

_**As Soon As I Hear Keys Rattleing To The Front Door…I Immediately Know Who It Is…I Open The Door && Pull Brittany Into A Long Passionate Kiss... After About 5 Minutes…She Pulls Away… I Could Tell Something Was Wrong… I Ask Her.. She Is About To Say Something Then My Phone Rings Meaning An Incoming Notification.. I Open It Up To Find A Picture Of Britt && Nic's Tweet Earlier Today… I Instantly Feel Anger Inside.. I Don't Know What To Believe… Is She Cheating On Me?!...But Then I Realize Im Being A Hyprocrite… Plus, We Just Had Our First Major Fight So I Don't Want To Cause Another One… Before I Could Say Anything Our Door Rings… I Was Happy For That Because I Literally Had No Feelings… They Were Mixed… We Ignored It.. I Knew We Were Going To Talk About It Later… We Open The Door To Find First Melissa Ordway && Her Husband Justin…Then Following Behind… The Person I Really Did Not Want To See… I Felt Brittany's Hand Grasping Mine…I Was Calm… We Give Our Welcomes Then All Go Inside… Everybody Was Having A Great Time… The Girls Cooking Dinner Together && Laughing About Their Stories With Their Loves, Justin && I…&& The Guys Watching Some Basketball Drinking Beers… I Never Really Made Eye Contact With Britt Tonight… It Wasn't Like We Were In A Fight But We Just Didn't Talk… After Dinner We Decided To Play Never Have I Ever && Truth Or Dare..Britt Decided To Have A Combination… The Combined Game Was… We Play Never Have I Ever…If You Have Done Something… You Have To Kiss The Other Person Who Has Done It… Luckily For Justin && Melissa They Always Ended Up Kissing Eachother… **_

**MELISSA:** **** Looked At Brittany With A Smile **** Never Have I Ever... Had A Food Fight That Lead To A Make Out Session?…

_**I Instantly Look At Britt && We Both Laugh… Then I Realize Nic Was Taking The Shot Too… Damn?!..Everyone Looks At Nic?**_

**NIC:** What?!... With This One Girl && I In 10th Grade…

**BRITT:** You Mean Aly?

**NIC:** Yup…

**BRITT:** Wait?! Aly?! The Girl Who Would Always Care About Getting Her Hair Wet… Basically The Mean Girl?!

**NIC:** Yeah… I Guess I Changed Her!?

**** Britt && Nic Burst Out Laughing On Each Other ****

**BRITT:** I Guess That's Why She Stopped Hanging Around With Those Girls?

**NIC:** I Know?! Besides, Who Can Resist My Sexy Smile?

**BRITT/MELISSA:** I Can!

_**I Was Kinda Happy Britt Said That…**_

**NIC:** I Feel Hurt?

**BRITT:** What About Kri—

**MELISSA:** Why Don't We Get Back To The Game?..Who Did We Leave Off Of? Oh?! I Guess We Have A Little Love Triangle? Britt, Cody, && Nic?

_**What The Hell?! I Know It's a Game && All But The Only Lips I Want Britt Kissing Are Mine?!**_

**JUSTIN:** So Why Don't We Make It Brittany's Choice… Then If This Happens Again We Will Take It From There?

**BRITT:** Perfect…

_**I Love Britt For This… She Walked Right Over To Me && Placed A Huge Passionate Kiss On Me… We Broke Away After We Heard Them Telling Us Its Been Close To 10 Minutes… The Game Continued.. It Was Brittany's Turn To Ask A Question… But The Door Rang… I Go To Answer The Door… Are You Fuckn Kidding Me?!**_

Ok Guise… I Saw A Whole Bunch Of Amazing Reviews…But Who Is At The Door?... Next Chapter Will Be Posted Up Later Tonight… Oh && Go On My Youtube Channel && Watch My Latest Videos…. SabrinaStark (You Should See A Photo Of A Girl Holding Up A Heart Sign)…Comment?! #LOVE… Oh && LeddieLuvr2012 I Am Inlove With Your, HaleyMarieLovessYou, && Anybody Who Has A Britt/Cody Story So Keep It UP! Haha XD


	6. Chapter 5

**CODY'S P.O.V. **

_**I Open The Door To Find My Ex-Girlfriend Cassie Standing There?! Am I Reliving My Ex's? Who's Next?!... What I Want To Know Is Why She Is At My Front Door? **_

**CODY:** Cassie?

**CASSIE:** Cody?

_**It Looks/Sounds As If She Is As Surprised As Me?... My Question Is Answered When I Hear Melissa Calling Cassie?**_

**MELISSA:** Cassie?!

**CASSIE:** Hey Mel?... I Thought You Said We Were Having A Girl's Night?

**MELISSA:** We Are!... Were Playing Never Have I Ever…

_**I Look Over At Britt Who Is In Dead Shock… I Don't Know What To Do But Invite Her In?**_

**CODY:** Come In?

_**Cassie Walks In... I Follow Behind…**_

**BRITT'S P.O.V.**

_**The Game Was Going Perfect… I Know Cody && I Are Going To Talk About What Happened Later But What I Did Not Expect Was To Have One Of Cody's Ex-Girlfriend's At Our House… She Comes In && Everyone Is Silent… Then Cassie Sits In Between Melissa && Nic… She Introduces Herself To Nic && I…I Feel Cody Grabbing Onto My Hand For Security… I Love Him For Always Letting Me Know Im His Girl… We Explain The Rules To Cassie… After 15 Minutes Of Playing…We All Have Gotten Use To Each Other…Joking Around…It Was Now My Turn… I Knew This Would Be A Hard One For Everyone Except Melissa && Justin…But Boy Was I So Wrong?**_

**BRITT:** Never Have I Ever…Experienced Love At First Sight?

_**I Look At Melissa…Who Are Looking Another Way… I Cant Believe It?!... Cody && Cassie Were The Only Two People Taking Shots… At First I Was Thinking `Maybe Its Just A Coincidence?`…Then I Glanced At Eddie Who's Eyes Were Glued On Cassie…&& Cassie's Eyes The Opposite On Cody… I Thought That Could Just Be Them Being Weirded Out Maybe? Then Melissa Spoke Up…**_

**MELISSA:** Who Were Your Guise's?

_**In Unison…. They Said Each Other's Names…**_

**MELISSA:** You Both Dated?

_**I Just Wanted This Day To Be Over With!... I Knew Cody Was Fully Over Cassie But— **_

**MELISSA: **So Just Get It Over With?. Kiss?.

_**I Know Melissa Meant No Harm Or Anything But They Never Answered So She Probably Assumed It Was Nothing… I Would Too… I Mean It Shouldn't Mean Anything… I Slipped My Hand From Cody's… But Cody Grasped It Back… I Gave Him An `Its Ok`…. I Trusted Him… I Knew By His Facial Expression When He First Saw Her..He Had No Feelings… I Love Him… I Glance Away From Them While They Kiss… Then I Feel Cody's Hand Breaking Away From Me… I Was So Angry… After About 5 Minutes I Hear The Door Shut… I Look Back To Find A Smirk On Cody's Face…. He Grabs My Hand But I Snatch It Back… I Know It Was A Little Cruel… But He Just Had A Very Long Make Out Session With His Ex-Girlfriend…&& Broke Away From My Hand While Doing It?!... I Was Still Angry… Then It Came To Cody Asking A Question…**_

**CODY:** Never Have I Ever…Been Able To Cook A 5 Minute Breakfeast?...

_**I Drink A Shot… Nick Drinks One… Before Anyone Could Say Anything Else… My Lips Are Glued On Nic's… They Stay There For The Next 6 Minutes… We Broke Apart… Cody Had His Head Down…I Now Felt Gulity… I Grabbed Eddie && Kissed Him Even Longer But That Plan Failed When He Pulled Apart After About 5 Seconds… I Knew He Was Angry But I Had A Right To Be Angry Also… The Next Thing He Whispers In My Ear Is Something I Instantly Regretted Now When I Kissed Nic…**_

**CODY'S WHISPER:** I Thought I Could Trust You?

_**Apparently It Was Loud Enough To Have Everyone Now Say Their Goodbyes… I Walked Them Out… When I Turned Around Cody Was Not There… I Walked Upstairs To Find Him Putting On A Pair Of Gray Jeans… Shirt…Jacket…Hat…Then His Shoes… He Left His Shades (Obviously, It Was Dark)…**_

**BRITT: **What Are You Doing?

**CODY:** Leaving… Imma Give You Some Space With Your New `Love` "Nicky"?...

**BRITT:** What Are You Talking About?

**CODY:** I Read The Tweets…

**BRITT:** It Was A Joke… That's How Nic Is?...

**CODY:** I Understood That… But Then You Did Not Even Give Hesitation To A Lip Lock With Him That Lasted About 6 Minutes…

**BRITT:** Me?! You're the One Who Were Kissing Your EX-GIRLFRIEND?!

**CODY:** You Don't Get It?

**BRITT:** -

**CODY:** I Walked Cassie Out The Door With No Words... Not Kiss…No Hug… That Is Why I Broke Apart From Your Hand…

**BRITT:** -

**CODY:** Im Out Of Here…

_**Before I Could Say Anything…Mine && Cody's Phone Both Binged Signaling An Incoming Notification…. This Was The End…**_


	7. Chapter 6

**LOREN'S P.O.V. **

_**I Click On A Video Sent From Perez…While The Video Loads…I See The Title Saying…`Whuuut? Brody Latest Break Up Scandal?!`…Then I See It Has Already Have Had 1 Mil. Views… Video Still Loading…I Go Down To The Comment Section…. **_

**BRITTIE FOREVA:** What?! I Hope Britt Is OK?!

**CODER4LIFE: **He Would Never Do This?...

**HHERWITHAMIXOFBRITTIE&&CODER: **What Happens With Hollywood Heights Now?

**BRODYTOLIFE:** No?!...This Has To Be A Lie!

**CHERIELOVER:** Yay! Finally They Are Together Again!

_**I Was About To Ask Cody About It Until The Video Plays?...**_

**VIDEO:::::**

**PEREZ:** It Explains Everything You Need To Hear In The Following…

**** A Video Starts To Play With Cody && Cherie Kissing On Cody's Doorstep…Then The BackGround Is A Recording Of Cody Saying 'I Still Love You' To Cherie… Then It Moves To A Picture Of Cody In His Car With Cherie Inside StarBucks…It Shows Him Opening His Door && Stepping Out…It Goes Back To Cody && Cherie Kissing Again ****

**PEREZ:** There You Have It… I Declare Brody Now Are In Splitsville… But What Juicy Drama Will Now Come Up…They Play Each Other's Love Interests In The Hit T.V Drama Show `Hollywood Heights`…They Work With The Same Manager…They Live Together… && They Have A Show Coming Soon Together… What Will This Mean For Them…Will It Get Hot && Heavy…Or Are The Offic. In Splitsmania?...Tune In Next Week For News On Rumors Floating Around With Demi Lovato && Simon Cowell?..

**** The Video Ends…. Britt Has Tears Streaming Down Her Face… ****

**BRITT:** How Could You?

_**I Look Up With Tears In My Eyes… Uncontrollably Flowing… How Could He? How Could He Betray Me… I Thought Our Relationship Was Based Off Of Trust… He Is Just Standing There…**_

**BRITT:** Don't Bother…

_**I Grab The Car Keys… Then Sprint Out To Our Car… Heading For Kristen's House…I Could See Him Running After Me But… I Cant Explain It… Im Done… We Are Done?**_

Im Done For Tonight….You All Should Be All So Happy… 7 Chapters In Half A Day?! **NEW RECORD?**


	8. Chapter 7

**SIDE NOTE::::** I Have So Many Great Reviews On Here...Not A Single Bad Review...So Thanks! Also, Some May Hate Having Drama In Here...I Cant Change That Because I Mainly Do Write Drama...So I Just Wanted To Say That...#Love...Enjoy? ;)

**BRITT`S P.O.V.**

_**I Arrive At Kristen`s House... My Phone Was Ringing Non-Stop...All Calls Were From Cody...I Didnt Want Him To Explain...There Is No Explanation In The World That Could Better The Situation...He Went Back To His Ex-Girlfriend... He Broke Our Trust... I Dont Know If I Will Ever Forgive Him? The Night Goes Like It Has Been A Bad Sad Day... Cody Kept Calling Me...**_  
**KRISTEN:** Why Dont You Let Him Explain?  
**BRITT:** He Cheated On Me...You Cant Turn That Into Something That Can Save Us..  
**KRISTEN:** So Whats Going To Happen Tomorrow...Dont You Have That Revealing Scene With Him On Set?  
**BRITT:** I Dont Know...I Dont Ever Want To Speak To Him?... Once Were Done With Tomorrow...All We Have Are The Final Scenes Which Is A Fight Between Us...  
**KRISTEN**: I Know YOU Britt... You Like To Block People From Your Life. Give Him A Chance To Explain Atleast?  
**BRITT:** He Hurt Me...I Will Let Him Explain When I Feel Like It?...But For Now?...I Just Need Some Space...

_**I Fall Asleep With Dried Tears...**_  
**  
THE NEXT MORNING:::**

_**I Wake Up Feeling Like A Mess..I Read A Note Kristen Left Me Telling Me She Left For GH Set... I Realize I Only Have Some Sweats...An Elmo Pull-Over... With Uggs... I Put My Hair Up Into A Messy Bun...Then Head For The HHeights Set... As Soon As I Get There I See Cody Right There Talking To Carlos && The Guys... Im Assuming He Saw Me Because He Was Walking Straight Over...  
**_**CODY:** Britt?  
**BRITT:** Stop?...

_**I Could Feel My Eyes Watering... Before He Could Say Anything Else Bryan Our Director Came To Talk To Us...**_  
**BRYAN:** So Are You Love Birds Ready To Make Some Magic Today?  
**BRITT:** Were NOT Dating Anymore?..  
**CODY:** Britt Please?  
**BRYAN:** Do I Need To Cancel Filming Today?

_**I Dont Even Make Eye Contact With Cody...**_

**BRITT:** No?... Im Perfectly Fine... Plus, Today Is Going To Be The Last Time I See Him For A While Right?...We Get Into A Big Fight?...  
**CODY:** Britt? Let Me Explain...  
**BRITT:** No?! You Dont Get To Explain... Just Leave Me Alone...

_**I Walk Straight To My Dressing Room Not Letting Cody Say Anything Else...But I Know Im Going To Have To Let Him...But Not Now?**_

  
**CODY`S P.O.V**

_**I Just Want To Explain To Britt... I Know It Was A Mistake...But It Wasnt Purposefully... I Love Britt && Nobody Else...I Will Find A Way To Get Her To Listen... After Hours && Hours Of Calling...I Give Up For The Night...I Wake Up The Next Morning...Get Dressed...Then Head To The Set...As I Am Explaining Everything To The Guy`s I See Britt Walk In... She Still Looks Beautiful... I Walk Over To Her But I Could Hear && See The Hurt In Her... We Talk With Bryan For A Bit Which I Know I Truly Messed Up... Before I Could Say Anything Else She Walks Away... I Call A Guy To Plan Something At Our House...It Will Be So Special For Her.. She Will Love It..We Just Have To Get Through This Afternoon... I Go To My Dressing Room To Get Dressed...**_

**** 10 Minutes Later We Both Walk Out Onto Set... **  
** Britt Is Wrapped In A Blanket...&& Cody Is Wrapped Into A Blanket... **  
** This Scene Is When They Make Love (Sorry If This Scene Makes Anyone Uncomfortable... Its Just They Had To Do It In This Season)... **  
** They Get Into Bed Then The Scene Starts... **  
** It Leads Into A Huge Makeout Session Then Leads To Something More **  
** After About An Hour Of Filming They Pull Apart...Both Staring Into Each Other`s Eyes... They Lean Closer && Closer...But Britt Pulls Away ****  
**BRITT:** Im Coming Over To Get My Stuff Later Today...  
_**  
That Broke My Heart...Hopefully My Plan Will Work...**_

**CODY:** But-  
**BRITT:** What Happened Today Was An Act...We Were Acting... I Hope You Have A Fun Life With Your Girlfriend Cherie?  
**CODY:** I Never-

_**Before I Could Say Anything...She Left... I Hurry && Get Dressed Then Head Home... I Go Inside && Fix Everything Up So Its Perfect...10 Minutes Later...The Knob Turns Slowly... When I See Britt`s Face... I Knew I Just Dug Myself Into A Bigger Whole?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**BRITT'S P.O.V.**

_**I Don't Know What I Want… My Head Says `Stay The Hell Away From Him… He Cheated On You With His Ex- Girlfriend…` But My Heart Tells Me To Give Him Another Chance… Whenever I See Him I Think Of All The Amazing Things We Experienced Together… How We Became Bestfriends… How We Connect Through Music && Acting…But Then Those Feelings Get Washed Away By The Thoughts && The Sounds He Told Cherie When We Were Supposedly " In Love"?... I Don't Think He Ever Has Gotten Over Cherie… Then I See Him On Video At Starbucks Probably Going To Meet Her…I Know It Was The Day Of Our First Big Fight…When He Runs Into Problems With Me He Goes Straight Back To His Ex- GF…I Respect Cherie Fully…I Know She Is Sweet… But Cody Broke The Most Important Thing We Carried…Or Atleast I Thought We Had…Trust… I Did Not Want To Stop Kissing Him Earlier Today On Set But I Knew I Had To Stop…I Could Not Go Running Back… I Would Not… I Don't Want To Revisit The Memories Of Last Night But I Knew I Needed My Stuff… So I Enter Our Home…Correction Now "His"…I Will Be Moving In With Kristen… I Go In To Find Rose Petals Everywhere…With Candles Making The Light… One Part Of Me Says ` This Is The Most Romantic Thing Anyone Has Ever Done For Me…I Still Love Him`….But The Other Half Is Fighting Saying` Does He Think He Can Just Do Something Like This && Automatically Get Me To Forgive?!`…. The Other Half Won This Battle… Before You Know It Im Going Off Like A Firecracker… This Night Was Going To End With A Show…**_

**BRITT:** Do You Really Think You Can Do Something Like This && I Just Come Running Back?...

**CODY:** No I Was Trying To-

**BRITT:** Or Was This Meant For Your NEW Old Girlfriend Cherie? Is She Moving In Once I Leave?

**CODY:** No Its Jus-

**BRITT:** Or Were You Just Wanting To Get Me Into Bed?!...

_**I Know I Never Meant That But I Wasn't Paying Much Attention To My Words Right Now…. **_

**BRITT:** There Is No Explanation In The Universe That Can Make This Situation Better..

**CODY:** Are You Done?

_**I Guess This Is His Chance To Explain?...**_

**BRITT:** Go Ahead?

**CODY:** First… I Did All Of This Because I Wanted To Let You Know I Care SO MUCH For You… I Am Not Dating Cherie… && Nobody Could Ever Replace YOU… Because You're the Most Beautiful Woman In The World Inside && Out… && You Should Know I Don't Care About The S3X…I Could Live Centuries Without It As Long As I Have You By My Side…

_**I Will Admit It Made Me Blush…But Actions Are Louder Than Words…**_

**CODY:** Now With The Situation With Cherie…. The Day We Had Our 1st Big Fight… When I Was In The Shower All I Was Thinking About You… Then I Noticed I Had So Many Missed Messages From Cherie… I Decide To Call Her Back To Ask Her Why She Was Trying TO Contact Me After A Year… She Wanted Closure… I Blew Up Because She Wanted Closure After A Year Of Being Apart When She Was The One Who Broke It Off… She Told Me She Still Loved Me && She Was Here In L.A… I Made A Huge Mistake B Saying I Still Loved Her But…She Never Got The But…I Don't Know Why I Said That… && I Am So Sorry… I Knew I Did Not…I Was Inlove With You…

_**Some Questions I Would Be Asking For Later Was Did He Still Love Her?... He Said He `Knew` …Does That Mean He Does Now?... He Didn't Seem To Mention Me In Anything At All…Was I That Little To Him For Cody To Not Say ` Hey, I Have A Girlfriend Who I Am In Love With && Head Over Heels (Supposedly)`…**_

**CODY:** Then I Hang Up… We Got Into That Big Fight Which I Left… I Called Cherie To Get Closure…

_**This Just Proves My Point To Where He Runs Back To His Ex…**_

**CODY:** But When I Got There I Remembered I Had The Love Of My Life…My Best Friend… The Woman I Hope To Marry Some Day Sitting In A Bathroom Crying Her Eyes Out Because Of How I Was Being A Jerk… So I Left… Then We Made Up… While You Were At Lunch…Cherie Came Over… She Wanted To Know Why I Bailed On Her….I Told Her Because I Love You… Then She Wanted A Good Bye Kiss…I Have No Idea Why I Gave Her One… But It Only Lasted About 3 Seconds Then I Shut The Door Immediately Regretting It… I Needed To Call You && Tell You Everything… I Was… But Then I Seen Your && Nic's Tweet… Then With You Kissing Nic Purposefu-

**BRITT:** No?! Don't You Dare Blame This On Me?!

**CODY:** I Know Its My Fault…

**BRITT:** You Never Mentioned Me Until She Came To Our House… Why? Was I That Little To You?!

**CODY:** YOU Mean The MOST To Me!... I Don't Know Why I Never Told Her About Yo—

**BRITT:** Do You Still Love Her?

**CODY:** What?

**BRITT:** Do You Still Love Her… && Don't You Dare Lie To Me?!

**CODY:** -

**BRITT:** I Cant Believe It…

_**I Now Started To Cry…**_

**CODY:** I Love You Br-

**BRITT:** No!... You Don't Get To Break My Heart Again… Our Whole Relationship Was A Lie… You Lied To Me? You Broke Our Trust…I Thought I Knew You…

_**Tears Streaming Down My Face Like A Waterfall… I Couldn't Take It…I Ran Upstairs && Packed Whatever I Could In A Quick Time…I Could Hear Cody Behind Me Running Up The Stair… I Grab All My Shirts Leaving Drops On Them…Then I Find Cody Taking My Clothes Out && Putting Them Back…**_

**BRITT:** Why Are You Doing This?...Do You Think I Want This?

**CODY:** Please…Let Me Prove It To You… I Told You It Was Nothing…

**BRITT:** If It Was Nothing, You Would Have Never Hid It… If It Was Nothing, You Would Not Still Love Your Ex?

**CODY:** I Completely Don't Love Cherie…I Am Completely Inlove With You… I Would Go To The Moon && Back For You… You Are My World… Please Believe Me?

**BRITT:** I Believe You Cody…. I Just Don't Know If Im Ready To Forgive You…

_**As Im Putting Everything Back Into My Luggage… I Lock Everything Up… Then Say My Last Words For The Night To Him…**_

**BRITT:** Actions Speak Louder Than Words…

_**I Bolt Out Of There Like Lightning…Crying… I Was So Hurt… I Heard Cody Calling After Me That He Would Never Give Up… I Am Now At Kristen's House… There Was Nothing Said… I Get Into My Guest Room… Close The Door… && Slide Down The Door Crying… Do We Have A Chance Of Getting Back Together?**_


	10. Chapter 9

**CODY`S P.O.V**

_**I Know Cherie Didnt Make The Video && Send It For 1. She Text Me && Said She Wanted Too But Wanted Me To Be Happy More... && She Knows Im The Happiest With Britt... After That Txt, I Deleted Her #...&& I Deleted The Pictures I Never Knew I Still Had... While I Was Going Through The Pictures, About 98% Of Them Were Brittany && I Doing Something Crazy...I Was NOT Going To Delete Her Pictures Or #... Im NOT Giving Up On Her Because Of Some Idiotic Mistake...I Have A Plan... Its Just A Matter Of Time Before It Works...But My 1st Plan Starts Tomorrow...  
**_**  
THE NEXT MORNING:::**

_**I Get Dressed Happy For The Day I Have Ahead Of Me...I Have To Leave Early Because I Need To Set Everything Up... Today Is Her Birthday... I Buy Balloons (Her Favorite)...Streamers...Confetti... All In The Colors Pink && Blue Because I Know Thats Her Favorite Colors... I Grab Every Huge Stuff Animal... Then I Buy A Cake...The Frostings Says `Happy Birthday Beautiful, Much Love, CL... `Then I Buy Her A Card, Nothing To Mushy... The Card Says How My Love For You Is Bigger Than... I Write In `I Will Still Love You Forever && Always... You Have Always Seemed To Brighten Up My Day...Whether Its At The Studio, Or The Set, Home, Anywhere... You Seem To Still Be Nice Even After Someone Is Cruel To You...You Will Scream At Them In A Sweet Way Which I Think Is Impossible But Nothings Impossible When Im With You...I Care For You More Than You Think... Remember...I Love You More...Happy Birthday, CL...I Get To The Set...&& Place Everything Together Perfectly In Her Dressing Room...I Go Tell Ashley && Melissa About It && To Lead Brittany Outside For A Huge Show That Will Go On For Her...Then I Go Back && I Stand Outside Her Room Waiting For Her Which Is Just A Good Couple Of Minutes...When I See Her My Face Lights Up With A Smile...Then I See Something I Did Not Want To See...Will I Give Up? or Keep Fighting For Her Even Though There Is A Huge Obstacle?  
**_**  
BRITT`S P.O.V.  
**  
_**I Get Dressed Really Nice Because Its My Birthday...I Wish Cody Was Here With Me To Celebrate It But...I Need To Stop Wishing Cody Was Here...Im The One Who Left Him...For Good Reasons Too? I Believe Him But He Still Loves Cherie...I Go Out To Breakfeast With Nic Who I Somehow Kissed...Dont Ask Why? Nic Has A Part In A Play Where He Has To Kiss A Girl Everytime They Talk To Eachother && Make Eye Contact So He Asked Me To Practice With Him..It Was Nothing...So Now He Is Coming With Me To The Set...I Arrive On Set With Nic Which Is Kind Of Awkward Because He Will Most Likely Be Kissing Me InFront Of Him For Nic`s Practice... Anyways, I Walk Inside With Him...Then We Meet Eye Contact && He Starts Kissing Me Again...After 30 Seconds We Stop...I Dont Know Why Im Doing This But Nic Is One Of My Best Friends So I Did Not Want To Say No..We Walk Into My Dressing Room Where I See Streamers...Balloons... Huge Stuff Animals... Confetti...Then I See A Cake With A Card On The Side... Who Did This?...I Was So Happy But Didnt Know Who To Thank? So I Walk Over To The Card && The Cake...I Read The Cake `Happy Birthday Beautiful...CL...`...Its From Cody... Then I Grab The Card && Read `My Love For You Is Bigger Than...`After I Read That I Was A Little In Tears... Then Came The Personal Note Which I Read && Was Now Crying A Mix Of Happy && Sad...No Guy Has Ever Done This For Me...&& Were Not Even Together Anymore...Before I Could Do Or Say Anything Else I Was Pulled By Ashley Outside... I Was So Surprised By This Extravagant Party...**_  
**BRITT:** Who Did This?  
**ASHLEY:** Who Do You Think? Cody...He Really Is Trying Britt..

_**All I Saw Was A Huge Parade Celebrating My Birthday...Cannons Shooting Out Confetti...Sparklers...Music...I Look Up To Find Jets Spelling Out `I Love You`...While Blimps Flashing `Happy Birthday Beautiful`...I Run Through The Crowd Trying To Find Cody...I Dont Know What I Would Do Once I Seen Him...10 Minutes Of Looking I See Him About 2 Feet Away...**_  
BRITT: Cody?... I Still Lo-  
_**I Was Pulled Into A HUGE Kiss With Nic That Lasts Again 30 Seconds... When I Look Back...Cody`s Gone...**_

**CODY`S P.O.V**

_**I Feel Like Such A Fool... I Set All Of This Up For Brittany Because She Deserves It... I Dont Regret It At All Because I Knew She Was Happy... Then I See Her Kissing Nic For The 2nd Time Today... The Question Is Should I Just Give Up?... Everyone Is Dancing...I Get Pulled Into A Dance With A Random Girl... I Try To Get Away But The Girl Pulls Me Back...When I Look The Other Way...I Find Brittany Looking At Me With Tears In Her Eyes... Fck?! ... I Go After Her..**_

**BRITT`S P.O.V.  
**  
_**I Go Looking For Cody Everywhere...I Finally Found Him But I Really Wish I Hadnt Because He Was Dancing With This Random Girl... I Dont Get It? He Says He Still Loves Me But Goes && Dances With Another Girl...I Walk Away Heading To My Dressing Room... Once I Get There I Lay On The Couch That Was Placed && Just Cry...I Hear The Door Knob Twisting... I Quickly Wipe My Tears...  
**_**BRITT:** Cody?  
**CODY:** Do You Like Your Birthday?  
**BRITT:** Ohh...Uhm? Yeah?..Thank You...You Didnt Have To Do This For Me...  
**CODY:** I Did Not NEED Or HAVE To Do It...I Did It Because I Wanted To Make Your Birthday Special Like You...

_**Why Does He Do This...He Says Things Like That Just Make Me Want To Go Back && Kiss Him Never Ending... An Awkward Silence Falls...**_

**BRITT:** No Guy Has Ever Done This For Me...  
**CODY:** If I Could Do This A Thousand Times I Would Do It 999 Times...  
_**  
He Was Using A Line From The Show...It Was Cute...I Decided To Play Along...**_

**BRITT:** && The Last One?  
**CODY:** We Never Would Have Had That Fight...I Never Would Of Called Cherie && Made The Mistakes I Made Earlier This Week...I Never Wouldve Hurt The Love Of My Life... && We Never Would Of Left That Morning Of Our Food Fight...

_**Silence Once Again Fell Upon Us...I Knew He Was Speaking From His Heart...Maybe I Should Give Him Another Chance?**_

**CODY:** All I Want For You Is To Be Happy... So If Your Happy With Nic Then...  
**BRITT:** Well You Should Be Pretty Happy...I Mean You Were Dancing With That Girl...  
**CODY:** That Girl Pulled Me Into A Dance...When I Tried To Get Away She Pulled Me Back In...But You Were The One Kissing Nic Right Infront Of Me For The 3rd Time This Week...  
**BRITT:** It Wasnt What You Think It Is?  
**CODY:** Its Funny Because Im The Bad Guy For Kissing Cherie...But I Catch You In A Make Out Session With Nic...Even When We Were Dating ...Those Tweets...&& You Kissed Him Right Infront Of Me...

_**I Dont Want To Admit It But He Had A Point... If I Was In His Spot I Would Think The Same Thing... I Regretted My Next Few Words...They Were Cold && Meaningless...**_

**BRITT:** Atleast I Dont Still Love My Ex...  
**CODY:** So You Dont Believe Me..  
**BRITT:** Why Should I?...You Act As If Im Dating Nic...

_**Right When I Say That... Nic Walks In...  
**_  
**NIC:** Hey Britt!  
_**  
Before I Could Say Anything...Nic Walks Straight Towards Me && We Lock Lips...**_

**CODY:** Your Not Dating Huh?...Have A Nice Life...

_**I Pull Apart But It Was Too Late...The Filming Gets Canceled Till Sunday... Cody && I Are Called Into A Meeting With Our Manager && Bryan... I Sit Down Trying To Get Cody`s Attention But Cody Is Sitting On The Other Side Not Even Glancing At Me...  
**_  
**BRYAN:** So How Are You Guise?  
**CODY:** Great...Working On Music...  
**** Kevin (Manager) Interrupts Them **  
****KEVIN:** Speaking Of Music...Bryan && I Called You Into This Meeting For A Few Things...First Lets Start With Your Music...You Both Are Our Biggest Artists In The Studio...You Have Both Worked On Music Before Together In The Show...Fans Have Gone Crazy Over It!  
**BRYAN:** You Mean Hollywood Heighters...Britties...&& Coders?!  
**** They All Giggle ****  
**KEVIN:** Well We Want You Both To Go On Tour Together... Right After The Show?  
**CODY:** That Sounds Amazing...Anything For Our Fans?  
**KEVIN:** && You Britt?  
**** Everyone Is Staring At Brittany...Brittany Just Smiles **  
**  
_**It Seems Like The Tension May Have Gone But Its Still There... Im Doing This For My Fans...Its Going A Little Fast...We Have The Show Tomorrow...Then Now A Tour...I Cant Disappoint My Fans && I Know Cody Is Thinking The Exact Thing...**_  
**BRITTANY:** A Great Idea...Now How Are We Going To Have Time To Write Songs...&& With Hollywood Heights?  
**KEVIN:** Well Maybe This Could Happen?...Instead Of Writing Your Own Songs We Hire Writ-  
**BRITT/ CODY:** NO!  
**BRITT:** I Write My Own Songs...I Will Never Let Anybody Write Any Part...Plus, Cody Writes His Own Too So We Can Write Them...Not Someone Else?  
**CODY:** Shes Right... So Any Other Options...  
**BRYAN:** Well..How About This?...If Were Going To Do This...You Both Need To Break The Ice && Figure Out A Way To Collaborate Together Again...We Know About The Breakup...You Both Are Going To Be In More Scenes Together...Seeing Each Other Everyday...But I Can Sense Some Tension... So...

_**Of Course Theres Tension...We Both Just Got Out Of A Relationship && Now Have To Be Closer Than Ever Again!**_

**CODY:** What Are You Trying To Get At?  
**BRYAN:** I Know Both Of You Know How To Have Fun...So You BOTH Are Spending The Day Together Tomorrow! Doing Whatever You Want To Do...No If`s, &&`s, Or But`s About It...Head Out...By The Time I See You Which Is The Day After Tomorrow You Both Better Be Best Friends Again! Now Go, Go, Go!  
**** They All Laugh...Then Britt && Cody Leave.. ****  
**CODY:** Britt?  
**BRITT:** I Know...Well Talk About It Later...I Need To Sort My Thoughts Out?  
**CODY:** I Guess I Do Too? Ill Pick You Up At 7 Tom. At Kristens?  
**BRITT:** Yeah Sure...What Do You Want To Do Though?  
**CODY:** **** Smiles **** I Guess Well Take It One Day At A Time...  
**** They Both Laugh ****  
**BRITT:** Fine But You Better Be Ready For The Best Day Of Your Life...I Promise You Im Not Planning Anything Then...  
**** Once Again...They Laugh... Meeting Eye Contact Once Again...Both Just Staring Into Each Others Eyes... **  
****CODY:** Well Im Going To Go... I Want You To Know I Dont Care About Nic.. Go Ahead && Date Him...

_**Cody Walks Away Leaving Me Speechless... That Was Our First Laugh Together Since Our Fight...It Brought Back All Our Memories...Do I Still Love Him?**_


	11. Chapter 10

**CODY`S P.O.V.**

_**I Agreed On The Tour Because I Cant Let My Fans Down...Even Though Britt && I Wont Be Together... I Will TRY To Be Happy For Her... Maybe? I Guess We Will See What Happens Tomorrow...**_

**NEXT MORNING:::**

_**I Wake Up && Get Dressed...Black Shirt...Black Leather Jacket... Red && Black Kicks...Jeans.. && My Hair Perfectly Tussled... It Was 6:30 So I Headed To Kristen`s?**_  
**  
BRITT`S P.O.V.**

_**I Get Ready For This Suspensful Day I Have Ahead Of Me...I Get Dressed In Some Red Shorts...White Shirt... Red Suspenders With White Hearts... Red Pumps.. Very Little Makeup... My Hair Slightly Curled... I Go Downstairs To Talk With Kristen...**_  
**KRISTEN:** Woah! I See Your Rocking Red...Who You Trying To Impress?!

_**I Blush Which I Dont Know Why...**_

**KRISTEN:** So What Are You Thinking Today?  
**BRITT:** What Do You Mean?  
**KRISTEN:** I Think You Know What I Mean?  
**BRITT:** I Dont Know...  
**KRISTEN:** Do You Think You Might Still Love Hiim?  
**BRITT:** I Dont Know... Well We Are Going To Have A Day Together...Im Going To Just Forget Everything For Today...  
**KRISTEN:** Ok...Have A Good Time Im Heading To Set...I Better Get All The Deets Or I Will Myself Kidnap You Till I Know EVERYTHING!  
**** They Both Laugh...Then Kristen Leaves... 5 Minutes Later... Theres A Knock At The Door **  
**  
_**I Go To Open The Door Already Knowing Who It Is...When I Open The Door...I Smile Ear To Ear...  
**_**BRITT:** Hey...  
**CODY:** Hey...You Look Beautiful..

_**I Blush A Little...**_

**BRITT:** Thanks...Uhm, So I Just Have To Get Something From The Kitchen... Wanna Come In?  
**CODY:** Sure...  
**** Cody Follows Brittany To The Kitchen... Brittany Tries To Get Something From The Top Shelf But Cant **  
** Cody Just Giggles **  
****CODY:** You Need Some Help?  
**BRITT:** Im Fine...

_**I Really Did Need His Help But Did Not Want To Ask...I Guess He Knew Because He Walked Over && Picked Up To Grab The Keys... I Was Redder Than My Shorts... Why?  
**_**BRITT:**__Thanks..._**  
**_**CODY:** No Problem... Uhm, Just To Let You Know... You Kinda Looked Sexy Trying To Grab The Keys...

_**Why Does He Say That? Im Going To Forget About What Happened In The Past This Week...Im Just Going To Act As If...**_

**BRITT:** Whuuut? Didnt Know You Were Looking?  
**CODY:** Ill Always Be Staring...

_**I Blush A Little...**_

**BRITT:** So I Guess We`ll Get Going...  
**CODY:** Do You Really Think Were Taking A Car?...  
**BRITT:** Well Yeah?  
**CODY:** Were Walking && Just Taking This Day Wherever It Wants Us To Go?...  
**BRITT:** Ok Then... But If Im Going To Be Walking I Have To Change My Shoes...  
**CODY:** I Can Do That For You?  
**BRITT:** Whuuuut? My Prince Charming?...  
**CODY:** I Guess For Today Ill Be...  
**BRITT:** You Wanna Know A Little Secret?  
**CODY:** I Know... Your Favorite Princess Is Not Cinderella... Its Sleeping Beauty...  
**BRITT:** You Remember Me Telling You That?  
**CODY:** I Remember Everything You Tell Me...From Your Favorite Places..To Your Favorite Colors.. To Your Favorite Flower.. Your Favorite Food...Your Favorite Music Genre...Mostly Everything... Thats Why I Love You...Because You Let Me In...As We Would Always Experience New Things Together I Knew More About Your Beautiful && Selfless Self...

_**I Blush Once Again For Probably The 10th Time Today!**_

**BRITT:** Thank You...  
**CODY:** Always...  
**** Britt Changes Into Some Red Sneakers ****  
**CODY:** I Have To Say...Wearing That Red Brings Out The Latina Side In You...  
**BRITT:** Its The Moves I Can Do That Bring It Out...  
**CODY:** Oh, You Wanna Show Me?  
**BRITT:** As Long As You Dont Get The Wrong Idea?  
**CODY:** Promise...

_**I Smile Then Grab His Hand && Lead Him Into A Dance...It Ends With Him Giving Me A Dip...Then Bringing Me Back Up To Reach His Face... Our Eyes Connect... I Pull Apart From Him... I Dont Know Why?**_

**CODY:** Britt? Can We Just Go Back To How We Always Are Together...  
**BRITT:** Arent We Already Back To That?  
**CODY:** I Know But We Still Have That Tension...  
**BRITT:** Do You Just Expect It To Go Away...I Believe You... Some Day Im Going To Have To Forgive You...I Just Want To Have A Drama-Free Day...If I Get To Spend It With You..Then I Guess I Do... && I Know You Still Love Me...&& Honestly I Still Do Too...But I Dont Know...I Still Am Confused With Everything...  
**** Cody Walks Over To Britt && Grabs Her Hand ****  
**CODY:** Could You Promise Me Something? By The End Of This Day, If You Want To Get Back With Me && I Promise You If You Decide That I Will Forever Be Faithful To You... If You Decide To Go With Nic Then I Will Stop Trying... Dont Give Me Your Answer Now...Just Wait Till The End Of The Night... I Just Want A Day With You...A Day To Go Back To Just Us?...As If We Were Together...  
**BRITT:** I Guess We Can Have Today Back To Just Us?...

_**Before I Could Say Anything Else...Cody Picks Me Up && Spins Me Around While Giving Me A Long Passionate Kiss... A Kiss I Missed... A Kiss That I Wanted To Last Forever...I Pull Away To Reassure Him With Something?...**_  
**BRITT:** I Will Give You My Answer At The End Of The Night... But I Wanted To Tell You This Right Here && Now... The Only Reason Nic Was Kissing Me Was Practice For A T.V Series... There Was Never Any Connection..Plus, I Think He Has A Crush On Kristen Anyways? Besides I Love You...  
**CODY:** I Trust You... && I Trust You More...  
**BRITT:** Not Possible...

_**We Walk Out Hand In Hand... && Now Are Going To Experience This Whole Crazy Day Together...But What Will My Answer Be?**_


	12. Chapter 11

**BRITT`S P.O.V**

_**We Walk Down North Hollywood... When We Find Some Granny Scooters..I Look At Cody && Giggle...  
**_**BRITT:** Should We?  
**CODY:** Do You Even Have To Ask?

_**We Get On The Two Scooters && Start Riding Next Too Each Other... Were Only Going 1 Mile Per Hour...  
**_**BRITT:** Wooh Hooh!  
**CODY:** Were Living The Time Of Our Life!

_**We Both Go In A Grocery Center...But I Crash...As I Crash A Security Guard Is Coming Out...I Run To Cody`s Scooter && Get On... Both Of Us Laughing The Hardest...  
**_**BRITT:**__Drive Drive Drive!_**  
**_**CODY:** Watch Out...Were Going The Speed Of Lightning!

_**We Laugh Even More**_...

**BRITTANY:** I Know...I Can Feel The Wind Blowing In My Hair! **** Sarcasm ****  
_**Cody Drives Into The Driving Lane For Cars... Were In The Very Front...Everyone Starts Beeping && Then The Papparazzi Come... Cody Grabs My Hand && We Run To Another Spot Where We Notice Some Acoustic Guitars On The Side Of The Street So We Grab Them && Play Together But Instead Play Really Loud && Bad On Purpose... Then The Papparazzi Came Taking Pictures...Cody && I Dropped The Guitars...Cody Took My`s Hand && We Both Ran Laughing Histerically... We Ran Everywhere! Then We Finally Lost The Pap...When We Stopped To Take A Breath We Noticed We Were In An Alley Filled With Stores Everywhere...We Both Were Trying On Everything...Funny Glasses..Puffy Scarves..80s Clothes.. Taking Pictures From Cody`s Phone... Then All Of A Sudden We Saw A Bride && Groom Coming Out Of A Church...We Hesitated For A Second...Then Cody With His Phone Took A Video Of Us Dancing Around The Guests Without Anybody Noticing.. We Danced Around The Bride && Groom...Nobody Noticing Still...Then Realized A Police Man Was On The Side... Cody Taking The Video While I Danced Behind Him... The Policeman Noticed Cody Staring Behind Him Laughing... The Policeman Turned Around To Find Us Running Away Laughing... Our Last Stop Was The Beach...  
**_**** Britt/ Cody Head To A Private Beach Where The Sun Is Slowly Setting...Cody Finds Out Brittany Knows How To Surf...So They Buy Bathing Suits && Rent Surf Boards...Cody Is A Little Hesitant Because He Has No Idea How To Surf...But Brittany First Shows Him Which Impresses Cody Again... Then Brittany Trys To Show Eddie How To... The First Try He Falls Flat On His Face In The Water Making Them Both Laugh Histerically...The Second Time Cody Finally Knows..The Third Time...They Get On The Board Together && Fall Off Together.. Brittany Comes Up Laughing...But Soon Realizes Cody Has Not Come Up...She Goes Back Underwater To Find Cody Slowly Floating Down...(Its A Good Thing She Knows CPR && Has Taken Swimming In High School).. 2 Minutes Later She Pulls Cody Up To The Shore...  
** Brittany Starts Freaking Out But Stays Calm... She Knows She Has To Perform CPR **  
****BRITT:** Ok Cody...You Can Make It! It Will Be Ok! I Love You!  
**** Britt Goes Into Press Her Lips Onto Cody`s...But Gets Picked Up By Cody Who Is Laughing Histerically **  
****BRITT:** What The Hell Cody!  
**CODY:** Whatever Do You Mean? **** Playing Dumb ****  
**BRITT:** I Thought You Drowned!  
**CODY:** I Can Hold My Breath For A Long Time...Oh, && I Love You More!  
**BRITT:** Not Possible... && You Scared Me Half To Death...  
**CODY:** Atleast I Know You Still Care?  
**BRITT:** I Never Stopped Caring...  
**CODY:** So Does That Mean?  
**BRITT:** Yes...I Forgive You Because I Love You...

_**I Am So Happy...I Can Tell Cody Feels The Same Way Because He Pulls Me Into A Long Passionate Kiss...Then We Just Lay On The Beach Together... I Know It Sounds Cheesy Or Its Out Of Some Fairy Tale But Its Like Im Living One... We Head Home To Our Home...**_

**It Sounds Like All Is Well Doesnt It? But You Know Me? There Is Always Drama...Ill Give You A Hint Into The Next Problem...**

SPOILER ALERT: It Will Have A Problem To Do With Nic...  
SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT: Is Nic`s Whole ` Practice Kissing` Real?... I CAN TELL YOU THIS...THERE WONT BE A BREAKUP...WELL ATLEAST NOT NOW?...


End file.
